


Day 2 - Thigh Riding

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Come on thigh, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: Urianger is visiting the Leveilleur family three years after Louisoix’s sacrifice. The twins are home from their studies. Alphinaud wakes in the middle of the night to visit Urianger with a slight issue.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 2 - Thigh Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, pay attention to the tags and the warnings. Alphinaud is underage for this (around 14 years old). It was a request, that I agreed to. 
> 
> It's fairly tame other than that. And fairly short. I don't have a good title for it at the moment, so I'm just titling it with the prompt name. Please do not flame. If you don't like it, just don't read it, please.

Urianger sits alone in his room, grateful for the silence as he turns a page in the tome lying on the bed next to him; the hand not turning the pages is wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly as he continues to read. It is a tome he found quite some time ago, discussing various intimate acts that he has never even heard of. He moans softly, glad that the Leveilleur family currently sleeps, so that his noise will not bother them. He startles, however, pulling the blankets over himself and slamming the tome closed as the door opens. The Elezen is grateful of his quick reaction when Alphinaud enters his room, gaze averted, a pink tinge on the boy’s cheeks. “Art thou hale, Master Alphinaud?” He asks, concerned that the boy might have a fever, based on the flush. “Come hither.”

Alphinaud chews on his lower lip, approaching nervously. It’s been three years since he’s seen Urianger, so he finds himself oddly tentative; and the dreams he has been having haven’t helped at all. He looks up shyly as he approaches the bed. “I, um...I had a dream,” he murmurs, averting his gaze as he pulls his nightshirt down. He can hear Urianger’s sharp intake of breath as his action only showcases his erection. His bare thighs rub together as he moves closer, glancing up at the other. He’s not unaccustomed to arousal, but he’s never had such vivid dreams before.

The elder Elezen watches the boy for a moment before he sits up, keeping the blanket over his thighs. His own cock, already hard, aches with need as he sees the boy move closer, the nightshirt pulling up and revealing the other’s pert ass. He glances up at the door, glad that the other had the sense to lock it after entering. “Thou knowest I can not act on such desires with thee, Master Alphinaud. Thou art not of age.” He clutches the blankets in his hands to keep from acting on his desire to reach out and touch the younger Elezen. Though Alphinaud is only two years shy of coming of age, if they are caught, it could make things difficult for both of them.

“Please, Urianger.” The words come out as a whine. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He rests a hand on the older man’s knee, staring up, eyes pleading. “I tried to do it myself, but I kept thinking of you. Of how your touch would feel. Please, I need you.”

Urianger moans softly Alphinaud’s words, shifting to try to settle his own erection down. His golden eyes look the boy over slowly, taking in the boy’s smaller frame. “Climbeth upon my leg.” The grey haired man knows this is wrong, but he finds he cannot deny the boy in front of him. He pushes the covers to the floor, revealing his own cock, watching as Alphinaud climbs up onto his leg. “Rock thyself along mine leg.” His words are whispers in Alphinaud’s ear, lips grazing over it gently. He reaches down to stroke his own cock, the feel of the boy’s weight arousing him further.

Alphinaud nods slowly, stradling the older man’s thigh. He presses his cock against the man’s smooth flesh and begins to rub himself against the other. The white haired youth moans at the friction, his arms wrapping around Urianger’s shoulders. His hips roll slowly, eyes closing as he enjoys the feel of his cock rubbing against another’s flesh. “It feels so good, Urianger.”

The older man moans, stroking his cock in time with Alphinaud’s movements. He wraps an arm around the boy’s waist, steadying the other. He closes his eyes as the younger Elezen’s head rests on his shoulder, soft whimpers of his name slipping from the boy’s lips. Urianger feels the other’s cock sliding against his thigh, precum leaving a wet trail in its wake. He presses his thigh up each time Alphinaud presses against him.

“Urianger.” Alphinaud whimpers the other’s name over and over as he humps the man’s leg, his grip tightening. The other’s moans fall right in his ear, which only makes Alphinaud want more. With a soft cry, the boy cums, his release spilling onto the older Elezen’s leg as his back arches. He pants, collapsing against the other as he listens to Urianger’s moans.

Urianger continues to rock his leg against Alphinaud, pressing against the boy’s now-limp cock, as he strokes his own. Pulling the boy in closer, he releases his own cry, his cum spurting into his hand and onto Alphinaud’s leg. Turning Alphinaud to face him, he gently kisses the boy. “Thou must needs remember that none can know.” The small nod he receives makes him smile. “Come hither again on the morrow.”

Alphinaud grins as he slides off of Urianger’s lap, nodding. His heart races in excitement at the thought of a repeat performance.


End file.
